


Arms

by Gigi



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She finds happiness in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms

In his arms she floats dreaming of a whole new world. There was no darkness, no pain, and no broken human hearts.

In his arms there was a coolness that quelled the fire that burned hot in her. And her passion rose like smoke coloured them both.

In his arms there was whispers of love that spoke so very softly that it was almost painful to listen to. The whispers were of forever, of beyond the mortal death. A new kind of haven with out the fear of hell.

In his arms her memories fade and change there was no more dead husband to sob for, no child to worry over. Her old human life was just a dream that fade into a nightmare. This life , this death was the only one that mattered.

In his arms came a great pleasure . The pleasure of his touch, of his teeth as they cut into her skin, joining them as man and wife. A pleasure that blinded her. A pleasure that set love boiling over in her heart.

In his arms came a great pain as he freed her from her mortal life, as he feed of her life’s blood stealing away her life. He was bring her to death’s bony fingers, yet that angel’s touch she would never know. The pain was almost as great as the pleasure, she robe them both in waves of passion.

In his arms her blood cooled and her heart slowed. She understood that it this was not the end. That a whole new life as about to come into being. In his arms she died, her heart stop and there as no air passing between her well kissed lips.

In his arms her life slipped away, he as his blood drip into her mouth feeding her his love for her. This gift bound them together, no human man could now come between them. Not even the memory of a death one.

In his arms she woke refreshed, there as a whole new world for her to consume and partake of. He would show her all of it, show her all the places he had memories of. This would take life times.

In his arms she vowed to him, never was she going to leave. She would stay by his side. He was her only lord, only husband, and only love.

In his arms she learned to control the need for blood.

In his arms she was forever.


End file.
